Cake By The Ocean
|artist = |year = 2015 |mode = Solo Duet (Earphones Version) |dg = (Classic) / (Earphones Version) |alt = Earphones Version VIPMADE |pc = Peach Green (Beta) Pink/Mint Green (Earphones Version) |gc = Mint Green Orange/Light Blue (Earphones Version) |lc = Pinkhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yaBULLvgZuU Sky Blue (Earphones Version) Yellow (VIPMADE) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 3 (Earphones Version) |pictos = 98 (Classic) 117 (Earphones Version) |perf = Classic Yohann Hebi Daher Earphones Version Shirley Henault (P1) Julien Durand (P2) VIPMADE Emrah Tekin (P1) Joyce Ilg (P2) |choreo =Cain Kitsais Joyce and Emrah (VIPMADE)|kcal = 24.7 (Classic) 24.6 (Earphones Version)|dura = 3:42 (Classic) 3:41 (Earphones Version)}}"Cake By The Ocean" by DNCE is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a male scuba diver. His suit is peach-colored with pink and orange palm trees on it, and he wears an indigo disco-ball encrusted helmet and purple shoes. Earphone Version The alternate routine consists of a duet between a woman and a man. Both of them share a pair of black earphones connected to a black MP3 player. P1 P1 is a woman with brown hair in a braid. She wears a bright blue dress, covered by a pink vest. She wears bright blue shoes that have orange shoelaces. P2 P2 is a man with slicked-back brown hair and sunglasses. He wears a mint-colored shirt which has two blue stripes and one yellow stripe on it. He wears orange shorts with an orange belt. He also wears aqua sneakers. CakeByTheOceanALT Coach 1.png|P1 CakeByTheOceanALT Coach 2.png|P2 VIPMADE P1 P1 is German YouTuber Emrah. He has short black hair, with a part of it laying on the left side,and beard, and he wears a dark grey-green T-shirt, black pants and black trainers. P2 P2 is German YouTuber Joyce. She has dark brown, tied up hair with a small bow, a dark grey tank top, black leggings and grey shoes. CakeByTheOceanVIPdancer1.png|P1 CakeByTheOceanVIPdancer2.png|P2 Background Classic The background takes place in a fish tank with a treasure chest, barrel, an octopus playing drums with the Just Dance logo on it, and seahorses in sunglasses playing guitars. During the chorus, a disco ball comes down and glowing jellyfish appear in the back. Behind the glass of the fish tank is a low-lit living room, which was recycled from Blame It On The Boogie. Earphone Version The background is a beach shore with a bluey-green colored van, a red surfing board, a lifeguard seat and palm trees. In most points through the routine, the background appears to cycle through different photo filters and zooms on it. At the bridge of the song, the background focuses on the dancers, who are inside a square that follows them. At the end of the routine, the background turns into an instant picture caught by P2's phone, with the two dancers posing within it. VIPMADE The VIPMADE routine takes place in a living room with a green sofa, a small black table at his left with a plant, a large mirror with a grey frame and grey floor. There are many elements from the background of the Classic routine, along with a sea surface effect and a glass effect. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same. All Gold Moves: Punch your right hand upward while walking to the left. Cake.png|All Gold Moves CakeByGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Earphones Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the Earphone Version routine, all of which are the same. All Gold Moves: Sway your right hand in a reversed "S" shape from the bottom. EarGold.png|All Gold Moves 1gfcl7.gif|All Gold Moves Trivia *The radio edit for this song (which replaces f***ing crazy with crazy-crazy, god damn with hot damn, and f***king delicious with so delicious) is used in game. Damn is additionally censored. *''Cake By The Ocean'' is the third song in the franchise to feature Joe Jonas after Burnin' Up with the Jonas Brothers, and This Is Me. **However, this is his first song in the main series. This song is also his first in the games with DNCE. * This is the first song to have a VIPMADE. ** The VIPMADE routine is exclusive to Germany. * This song was planned to be officially revealed at Gamescom, but it was prematurely revealed two weeks earlier.File:IMG_20160817_120140.jpg * In early drafts for the game, the background behind the fish tank was a diner with tables of ketchup and mustard instead of a living room. The octopus was whiter and the second seahorse has green arms instead of fuchsia arms. * The living room shown in the Classic routine behind the fish tank is recycled from Blame It on the Boogie. * The earphone routine may be a nod to the Hold-My-Hand routines in and , but this also might not be the case. * In the VIPMADE routine, the pictograms slide on a duet bar and, because of this, they are more stretched horizontally. * In the menu icon, cover and Coach Selection Menu from the VIPMADE routine, both coaches look very different: ** P1 has a slightly different haircut and wears a black and white Yankees jacket over a white T-shirt. ** P2 has long red hair and wears a white dress. * The menu icon for the Earphones version was initially different: the wire for the earphones had the same outline as the coaches'. In the final version, it has no outline. * During some moves,can be clearly seen that the dancer is bald Gallery Cakebytheoceansqu.png|''Cake By The Ocean'' Cakebytheoceanalt.png|''Cake By The Ocean'' (Earphone Version) Untitled10|''Cake By The Ocean'' (Earphone Version) (Beta) CakeByTheOceanVIP Cover Generic.png|''Cake By The Ocean'' (VIPMADE) 0000004c.png| cover 00000053(1).png|Alternate cover CakeByTheOceanAva.png|Avatar CakeByTheOceanALTP2Ava.png|Earphone Version (P2) avatar CakebytheoceanBTS.png|Behind the scenes Ceakbaideoconbeta.png|Beta pictogram color and background Jd17-toptracks-preview-dnce-cakebytheocean-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser UBI30 Giveaways JD2017-CAKE BY THE OCEAN.jpg|Greeting card JD2017_1COACH_CAKE_BY_THE_OCEAN.png Videos DNCE - Cake By The Ocean Cake By The Ocean - Just Dance 2017 Cake By The Ocean (Earphone Version) - Just Dance 2017 Cake By The Ocean (VIPMADE) - Just Dance Unlimited References Site Navigation es:Cake By The Ocean Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Yohann Hebi Daher Category:Clean versions Category:Shirley Henault Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Julien Durand